


Proper Decorum

by Lobster



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Motherhood, POV Female Character, completely ridiculous, little kids, naked people are funny, wtf i don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursa tries and fails to teach her children about proper decorum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Decorum

Princess Ursa was chasing her two wayward children through the Palace. In their wake, she encountered shocked dignitaries and rumpled servants.

_Great_ , she thought, _Ozai and the Firelord are just going to love hearing about this one_.

She turned a corner and there they were in front of her - two toddlers running completely naked down the Palace corridors, yelling and laughing and absolutely heedless of the disturbance they were causing.

Ursa couldn't help it. She almost laughed. 

_No, not funny_ , she reminded herself. _Bad manners. Very bad decorum. Can't even smile_. She fixed on a stern face and easily caught up with two sets of chubby legs, scooping up her son and daughter, one in each arm.

"And just what do you two think you're doing?" she asked rhetorically. At two and four, they probably weren't thinking much beyond being silly.

Luckily, their bedrooms were nearby. She grabbed some clothes for each of them and set Azula and Zuko down in front of her.

"That was very wrong," she said sternly, looking them each in the eye. "We don't go running naked through the Palace." Inside, she was trying very hard not to laugh.

Zuko looked like he was about to cry. He didn't want to get in trouble. He pointed to Azula, sitting on the floor next to him as Ursa dressed him. "It was her idea!"

"Was it?" Ursa asked, turning to look at her daughter. She nodded and giggled, shrieking baby laughs, rolling on the floor. She couldn't seem to stop giggling.

Finished dressing Zuko, she pulled Azula to her feet and began dressing her. "Why?"

"Naked is funny!" Azula said, and began to giggle again.

_Well_ , Ursa thought, _I can't exactly argue with that_.


End file.
